Change of Heart
by Anlanther
Summary: The dark figure in the room reached out its hand, revealing a thin black metal bracelet wrapped around it, and picked up a file. Opening it, there were photos of a certain Kämpfer piled up inside. The figure then picked out one of the photos and mumbled the name of the Kämpfer. "Shizuku Sangou..." It trailed with a low pitched voice of a male's. -After prologue
1. Prologue

**Kämpfer**

* * *

Change of Heart

Prologue

* * *

The room was dimly lit. The only things visible were a low glass table, wide computer screen and a black leather seat. It was only the computer screen that was illuminating light, as everything else was unmoving and hidden in the dark.

A closing sound of what might have been from a book was heard in the far left hand corner of the room and from there, a tall dark figure emerged. It moved slowly across the small room and sat soundlessly onto the black leather chair.

It shifted as it threw a thick brown file onto the table, not caring if all the information inside fell out, and letting the light from the computer reveal a bit of the figure's muscular arm.

The light was also able to bounce off a piece of black metal, but that was quickly hidden once the dark figure grabbed another thick file from the table.

The file was opened and the figure took out a bunch of photos. "Hmm…" it mumbled. The voice was gruff and obviously of a male's. "Natsuru Seno, Akane Mishima and Mikoto Kondo." He said and looked at the computer screen as the pictures and clips of those he brought up were shown.

He nodded, approvingly, as he saw several different fighting scenes and a few photos of each one of them transforming into their Kämpfer Form. He flipped though the documents once more and took out another picture. It was of a devilish looking girl with light caramel brown hair and deep sky blue eyes. "And with the bonus of the moderator of the white team."

He closed the file and threw it onto the table, swiftly grabbing the other one with the title 'Shizuku Sangou' written in big letters at the top and getting up and going towards the exit, which was at the right hand corner of the room. Turning the doorknob, he opened the door and filled the dark room with bright white light.

The guy glanced back at the files on the table before looking at the one he held. He smirked and racked through his blue and black hair with his hand.

"This is going to be fun." He said to himself as his blood red eyes turned cobalt blue and his hair started to grow long and turn black.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

This story is for all you Shizuku lovers! HATE NATSURU FOR NOT CHOOSING HER IN THE END AND FOR BEING SUCH AN IDIOT TO HER DRUING THE ANIME! **Important note:** this story will only being using the information given in the anime and manga. I have not read the Light Novel so please don't blame me if I get something wrong.

**I BEG YOU TO REVIEW!**


	2. First Encounter

**Kämpfer**

* * *

**Change of Heart**

**First Encounter**

* * *

Shizuku Sangou sighed as she put her pen down. Organising and straightening the papers that the student council president has the obligation to complete, she quickly scanned them for any mistakes.

It was just yesterday the battle in the library and the battle in the girl's side's corridor happened. With the damaged done to both locations, rushed preparations had to be made to fix and replace everything that was damaged before students come to school the next day. In addition to this, Shizuku had to finish all the preparations herself so that the existence of Kämpfers can remain disclosed from those who are not associated.

However, this is an easy and normal task for her. The authority, money and experience she had long gained from the business world (which she had entered since primary due to family circumstances) easily contributed to this. Even when the damage was large and the cost was high, even for the high classed people, it was almost nothing for Shizuku.

After reading through all the papers and documents concerning the damages and of the events happening in the school, itself, she put the papers down on her desk and leaned onto the overly cushioned chair of the student council president. As to be expected, there were no mistakes.

Shizuko sighed again and stretched her legs. In truth, it was actually still early in the morning. She had gotten to school an hour and a half earlier than the usual registration time. This was already an unprecedented time for normal high school students and for students that live close to the school. With this time she actually had another hour to kill before homeroom starts. Also, with all the necessary documents and papers filled, she could do just about anything however; she chose to fill up another pile of documents that could be done just about anytime this term.

'**Transfer Student Application' **were the words that could be read on the top of the sheet of paper.

"Hmm…" Shizuku hummed to herself and started filling up the papers starting with the name _Natsuru Senou _at the top. _'Better early than late' _She thought silently to herself before starting to write the details of the female blue haired Kämpfer.

_-~.x.X.x.~-_

A few minutes had passed since the bell signaling the start of registration rang.

Shizuku had already finished the transfer student application and had handed it in along with all the other documents with thirty more minutes to spare.

In that time, she had summoned both Akane Mishima and Natsuru Senou to the student council room to announce the transfer as well as the reasons for doing so.

Shizuku smirked remembering the reaction of the blue haired man when she mentioned the transfer. They both had also tried to rebuttal against it but their efforts were futile when the fact that the rumors of female Natsuru was mentioned.

To be honest, Shizuku did feel a sense of pity towards him since he now had to somehow attend two completely different classes of different buildings.

'_This especially will be a problem when a school event comes by.' _She thought to herself but pushed the thought away and replaced it with a _'What's done is done.' _

It was then the bell rang signaling the start of homeroom and with this, all Shizuku's classmates, which she usually pays no heed to, promptly headed to their assigned seats and waited for their homeroom teacher to arrive. Shizuku, herself, also got her notes ready just incase there was anything significant to note down.

_Click. _The door handle was pushed down from the other side and was opened. It was their homeroom teacher a minute later than the bell just as usual.

"Good morning everyone!" She greeted the whole class as she usually does in the morning. It was then the time for her to notify the morning notices however, she paused and glanced at the closed door she just entered through as though she were waiting for something.

It was then Shizuku raised an eyebrow. _'A transfer student?' _she thought to herself quite puzzled.

Ordinarily, she would get any notices informing her of anything that happens in her year because of her standing as the student council president and as one of the VIPs of the school. It was also just the beginning of the school year so having a transfer student this early was very abnormal (Female Natsuru excluded since she was the one who prepared that one).

Anyway, going back to the topic, the whole class must have also been thinking something similar to Shizuku since there were also some murmurs being passed throughout the classroom. Someone must have also noticed Shizuku's puzzled expression since some of those murmurs had the words 'Student Council President' said in between them.

"Anyway!" Their homeroom teacher raised her voice, regaining the attention of her students as well as stopping her murmurs. She then looked back at the door and made a signal with her hands, beckoning who's most likely the transfer student outside to come in. "We have a new student!"

Shizuku scrunched her eyebrows together, noticing the teacher's change of voice. It was a bit higher pitched then her usual shouts and Shizuku also noticed the cold sweat running down her check.

"Hm." She smirked, now curious. It seems that the teacher was also surprised because of the sudden transfer. By the looks of it, she must have only been informed just a few minutes ago about it. Probably just before homeroom.

_Click. _The door handle was pushed down just like it was when the teacher was coming in and it was slowly being opened. Everyone in the class was now staring, excitedly at the new student. Even the teacher tilted to the side to get a better picture of him/her.

It was almost immediately that nearly everyone in the class gasped when a handsome guy entered the classroom. Even their homeroom teacher and a few boys could not help but gasp at how striking he looked.

Like most of the boys in the school, he had raven black hair but the thing that made him conspicuous were his azure coloured irises. His hair was also not too long as to touch his shoulders and not too short or sticking up too much to not touch his ears. They were of the average length and was quite ruffled up. With the addition of his muscled but not too muscled body and the minorly disheveled uniform, this made him look like a bad boy and as a result, able to make any girl would fall for him at first sight.

However, the only ones that didn't gasp were Shizuku and a few other male students. You can say that Shizuku did show a little surprise on her face when she saw the new student but her gaze quickly moved to the guy's right arm, that was folded behind his back, when she felt her Red Kämpfer bracelet heating up.

Shizuku gritted her teeth and clenched both of her hands, still staring at the arm that was folded behind the guy's back. One hand around her Kämpfer bracelet and the other hand around the led pencil she was holding to write down notes. This helped her calm both her and her bracelet down a bit.

Of course, there was the thought and the surprise of there being another male Kämpfer besides Natsuru that was stuck in her head, but it was buried under all the impulses Shizuku's Kämpfer side had and her desperately trying not to transform right there and then. There was also the fact that the enemy Kämpfer may not be him and just someone else just very close by and so she had to be patient and wait for the opportunity to look at the student's right wrist.

This was actually quite a rare tight situation was for Shizuku. Her being a Kämpfer for quite a long time now, she should have the endurance not to suddenly transform or feel the strong need to transform. But there she was, having a difficult time keeping the transformation at bay because of the new student's very abrupt appearance. And since the feeling was more forceful than usual, the opponent was definitely not of the same team as her.

Continuing to staring at the half hidden arm, Shizuku's attention was promptly taken back to his face when he started to introduce himself.

"My name is Takahiro Mizushima. Takahiro meaning 'Noble and Dignified' and Mizushima meaning 'Water and Island'." He stated just like how any other student would introduce themselves but more nonchalantly.

His voice was also low pitched and it did not affect his image at all. To put it accurately, it just enhanced the gorgeous image of him many of the girls in the class already had in their minds. This, in turn, making them squeal and blush even more.

Takahiro then finally removed the bit of the arm he was hiding put both of his hands to his sides to bow slightly. As he did so, Shizuku took the opportunity to look at his wrist but much to Shizuku's frustration, a black sweatband covered his right wrist.

Finding herself overly frustrated, Shizuku took a breath to regain her neat composure and glanced back at the student only to find him looking back at her. She then involuntarily gripped onto her bracelet even tighter.

It was then she saw a faint smirk forming on his lips and if it were not for Shizuku's keen eyes and training with her Shwert weapon, she would not have been able to notice it. Also, just at that moment, the warmth she felt emitting from her bracelet instantly disappeared, making Shizuku confused but quickly and carefully hid that under her calm façade.

'_What happened?' _was the question that filled every corner of her mind before dismissing it and checking if something happened to her bracelet. She then looked at her surroundings, making sure there wasn't something else that was affecting her transformation.

"Ahh…" The teacher was blushing (probably for the same reason as the other girls in the class) and seemed to just be coming out of her trance. She then shook her head, fully recovering herself and said "Anyway, Takahiro, please choose your seat. Also, since we have the student council president here, she can give you a detailed tour of the school." She gestured to Shizuku and then smiled at Takahiro.

Nodding back at his now homeroom teacher, he looked around the classroom to find a seat. The seat at the front middle of the class, one at the back left hand corner of the classroom and the seat right beside Shizuku were the only seats that did not have any assigned student sitting on them. Shizuku, herself, was actually sitting right in the middle of the class and next to the window.

Judging by his appearance and attitude, Shizuku was rather sure that he would choose the seat at the back of the classroom. Even the female students thought the same since the girls at the back of the classroom seemed to be expecting the same thing since their arms were shaking in anticipation. The blushes on their faces also kept on becoming a shade deeper every step the new student took towards the back.

The girls' squirming suddenly stopped once he stopped right in the middle of the class. Even Shizuku's train of thought froze for a bit when he dropped all his things onto the desk beside her before bowing slightly to her.

"Nice to meet you…" He trailed quietly, seemingly wanting to say more, and with a voice that did not at all match him.

Shizuku took the hint, though still a bit startled with what just happened, hurriedly fixed up her thoughts and replied with her usually bored tone "Sangou, Shizuku Sango." She nodded in reply to his bow but reflexly pulled back when he suddenly leaned towards her ear.

"I look forward to your tour." He whispered and for some reason, sounding like himself.

When he did so, it was as if an idol had entered their classroom. This was because the volume of the voices and the amount of shook expressions Shizuku's classmates had suddenly increased.

Shizuku stiffened and tried to look at the face of the person that was leaning right next to her face. What she saw was his eyes being shadowed by his hair as well as another but more distinct smirk on his lips.

Not able to further suppress the cold bead of sweat from running down her check, Shizuku thought _'Just who is he…?' _before Takahiro finally removed his face from her side and went back to his seat.

* * *

**AN: **Oh my goodness… Writing this chapter was much harder than I expected. Especially the end of it! I was actually planning on adding one more part but I don't think it would fit in that well with what I have already written so far.

Oh yea! I would like to thank **Evelyn **for reviewing many of my stories! I was both surprised and shocked every time I got a review from you despite my stories being in different achieves. I actually wanted to tell you this through a private message but you kept on using a guest account to review.

Now…

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
